evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe (EVN)
400px|thumb|This map of EVN's universe contains information on system owners, hyperspace jumps and hypergate routes. It is presumed that the game universe of EVN is mostly set in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. However, there is no way of knowing for sure how far into the real universe the game universe extends. That information is not given. In the center of the map are Federation systems. To the right are Polaris systems. At the bottom are Auroran systems. At the top are Rebel, Pirate and Wraith systems. To the left are Vellos and Krypt systems. Map The Map screen is one of the most basic features of Nova. It allows you to plot hyperspace jumps (up to 32 at a time) and shows information about systems you have visited, such as trade goods, government alignment, and player legal status. List of Systems and Space Objects *Aalolph **Heraan LP - 'Irze' *Agate **Reflex-ion *Aldebaran *Aldebaran **Aldebaran VII **Haven **HG-Aldebaran **Merrol **Merrol **Simpson **Simpson *Allarei *Allia *Allia *Alphara **HG-Alphara **Spacedock III *Altair **Alt **Altia *Amnaho **Imperial Archives *Aplix **Lixos *Aradne *Aral **Outcast *Archenar **Sirrusa **Trusa *Arcturus **Boral I **Fermia *Aria **Aria *Aurora *Aurora **Aurora **Aurora **HG-Aurora **Philar **Philar **Pholar **Pholar **Wormhole (Aurora) *Avalon **Herald *Barnard's Star *Bel'I'Gul *Bel'I'Gul *Biri **Moash LP V *Bis'routak **Ar'Bis Routak *Bis'usoca **Ar'Bis Usoca **Ar'Uso *Bis'valalo **Ar'Bis Valalo *Blleia *Blleia *Bloodstone **HG-Bloodstone **Honor *Bluyo *Boro **Dani LP I *Bur'I'Loc *Bur'I'Loc *Can'U'Hilfen *Can'U'Hilfen *Canopus *Capella **Capella I *Caryo **Arabus *Centauri **Antaria **HG-Centauri *Chayos **Heraan LP - 'Eyeya' *Chicea *Chicea **Eight *Chirt **Ekran **Wormhole (Chirt) *Cipa *Codehaven **Codec **HG-Codehaven *Cor'I'Hon *Cor'I'Hon *Creyt **Moash LP I *Cur'E'Dyni *Cur'E'Dyni *Cworn **Cibella *Dal'U'Sinto *Dal'U'Sinto *Dani *Dani **Dani **Dani **HG-Dani *Dani Evera **Palein *Dani Fort **Forticus **Forticus Shipyards *Dani Himear **Dedication *Dani Ivar **Teron *Dani Kilik **Dani - Endurance *Dani Renan **Ormond *Deb'I'Vad *Deb'I'Vad *Def'E'Loren *Def'E'Loren *Dellor *Denier *Derlic *Diy'I'Cor *Diy'I'Cor *Don'U'Cusyon *Don'U'Cusyon *Eeniar **Helen *Eguit **Eguit *Enlightenment **HG-Enlightenment **Kismet **Xyon **Wormhole (Enlightenment) *Enrylliath *Erante **Arado *Ere'I'Cal *Ere'I'Cal *Estearll *Estearll *Evlei *Evlei **Nivay VI **Rebel I **Rebel I **Wormhole (Evlei) *Fallen **Fallen *Far'E'Bunor *Far'E'Bunor *Felos *Fer'I'Jus *Fer'I'Jus *Fer'U'Weill *Fer'U'Weill *Ferris *Fet'I'Dan *Fet'I'Dan *Fire **Lodestone *Fomalhaut **Gem **Snowmelt *For'U'Destro *For'U'Destro *Foroth *Freya **Auroran LP II *Fur'I'Sos *Fur'I'Sos *Futurend **Habilis *Fyllaren *Fynar *Galvan **Syracuse *Gan'U'Tornes *Gan'U'Tornes **Wormhole (Gan'U'Tornes) *Ganorran *Ganorran *Gary **Schmoo *Gateway **HG-Gateway **Spacedock I *Gecht **Gecht *Gefjon **Thraine **Thror *Gir'E'Valen *Gir'E'Valen *Glimmer *Glimmer *Glimmer *Glimmer *Glimmer *Glimmer **Brass **Brass **Brass **Brass **Nova **Nova *Gotim *Grak **Discipline *Grip **Agrippa *Hannaford **Mairim *Hanova *Hel'A'Forius *Hel'A'Forius **Hel'A'Forius *Hepen *Heraan *Heraan *Heraan **Heraan **Heraan **Heraan **HG-Heraan **Resolution **Resolution **Resolution **Wormhole (Heraan) *Heraan Astra **Dauntless *Heraan Cov **Dominance *Heraan Gulag **Siberia *Heraan Hiro **Mortosch *Heraan Lacora **Fetumschk *Heraan Malo **Resilience **Tranquility *Heraan Okiia **Alertness **Okiia III *Heraan Sa **Etrusca **Latin *Hiferryl **Moash LP III *HJG-0637 *HJG-1034 **UHP-0474 *Holpa **Holpa Station *Homeland **Hearth *Hope **Wormhole (Hope) *Horizon **Chronos **Greenwich **Hourglass *Hot'A'Tanius *Hot'A'Tanius **Hot'A'Tanius **Wormhole (Hot'A'Tanius) *Hydden **Vella LP IV *Illiask *Illiask *Inci *Iplik *Iris **Iris IV *Issar **Auroran LP III *Ivia **Heraan LP - 'Heron' *Ivo *Iwo'U'Sentar *Iwo'U'Sentar *J'fhor *J'fhor **A'j Do **Wormhole (J'fhor) *J'llon **A'j He *J'narr **A'j Se *J'raphit **A'j Ca *Jellosia *Jellosia *Jenner *Jerlyl **Moash LP IV *Journey's End **Dunroamin *K-001 *K-001 *K-002 *K-002 *K-003 *K-003 **K-003a **K-003b **K-003c **K-003d **Wormhole (K-003) *K-004 *K-004 *K-005 *K-005 **Wormhole (Spica) *K-006 *K-006 *K-007 *K-007 *K-008 *K-008 *K-009 *K-009 *K-010 *K-010 *K-011 *K-011 *K-012 *K-012 *K-013 *K-013 *K-014 *K-014 *K-015 *K-015 *K-016 *K-016 **K-016a *K-017 *K-017 **K-017a *K-018 *K-018 *K-019 *K-019 *K-020 *K-020 *K'kiptorak **A'j Ro **K'a Ni *K'marak **Kel'a He *K'minkek **K'ar Kasi *K'onl **Kel'a Se *K'yapta **Kel'a Do *Kania **HG-Kania **Port Kane *Kanius *Kanius *Kanto **Auroran LP VI *Kao **Trenel *Kel'ariy **Anario **HG-Kel'ariy **Kel'ar Iy *Kel'fella **Kel'ar Fel *Kel'hepera **Kel'ar Heper *Kerella **HG-Kerella **Spacedock VI *Khyste *Ki'actia **Kel'a Ca *Ki'ade **K'a Ya *Ki'asman **K'a Vi *Ki'manora **Kel'a Ro *Ki'vless **Kel'a Ya *Kin **Sorvad *Kipa **Houseless **Wormhole (Kipa) *Kon **HG-Kon **Tidal *Kontik **Kont *Kor'U'Deidt *Kor'U'Deidt **Wormhole (Kor'U'Deidt) *Korell *Korell **Korell **Korell **Wormhole (Korell) **HG-V0b *Koria *Koria **HG-Koria **Rebel II **Rebel II *Lalande 21185 **Diva *Laok *Lesten *Lesten **Menin **Menin *Lil'E'Song *Lil'E'Song *Llearn *Llysla **Llyrithra *Lotus **Serenity *Mackle **Mickle *Mallereth *Manit *McMurdo **Pan *Merrynne **Hargen *Mes'E'Ruma *Mes'E'Ruma *Metter *Mis'E'Odres *Mis'E'Odres *Mjolnir *Mjolnir **HG-Mjolnir **Nil'a Mjolnir **Nil'a Mjolnir *Moash *Moash *Moash **HG-Moash **Moash **Moash **Moash *Moash Alala **Alala Prime *Moash Eplic **Anex *Moash Llima **Airfor *Moash Nek **Heraan - Endurance *Moash Rep **Courageous **Stlap *Moash Teckra **Feret *Molliari *Moonrise **Beacon **Keystone **Moonview *Mu'hari **Mu'ar Haro *Murasaki **HG-Murasaki **Skye *Nadir **Notas *Naka *Narcissus *Ne'helipar *Ne'helipar **Nil'a Ca **Nil'a Ca *Ne'mor *Ne'mor *Ne'prata *Ne'prata *Ne'ritai *Ne'ritai **Nil'a Vi **Nil'a Vi **Nil'ar Riai **Nil'ar Riai *Neilha **Neilha Memorial Station *Neirt *Nesre Primus **Georgia **HG-Primus **New Babylon **Spacedock IV *Nesre Secundus *Nesre Secundus **HG-Secundus **Nesre Secundus IV **Pyrogenesis I **Spacedock V **Spacedock V *Nestin *Nestin *Net'U'Moria *Net'U'Moria *NGC-0500 *NGC-0613 *NGC-0946 *NGC-1066 *NGC-1170 *NGC-1317 *NGC-1743 *NGC-1776 *NGC-1894 *NGC-2013 *NGC-2051 *NGC-3183 *Nibos **Nibos Prime *Nil'blei *Nil'blei *Nil'blei **Nil'a Ni **Nil'a Ni **Nil'a Ni **Nil'ar Leir **Nil'ar Leir **Nil'ar Leir *Nil'ikro *Nil'ikro **Nil'a Ya **Nil'a Ya *Nil'kemorya *Nil'kemorya **HG-Nil'kemorya **Nil'ar Kemorya **Nil'ar Kemorya *Nil'kol *Nil'kol **Nil'a Se **Nil'a Se **Nil'ar Nina **Nil'ar Nina *Nil'kvee *Nil'kvee *Nil'kvee **Nil'a He **Nil'a He **Wormhole (Nil'kvee) *Nil'nesa *Nil'nesa *Nil'nesa **Nil'ar Narada **Nil'ar Narada *Nil'pesetra *Nil'pesetra **Nil'a Do **Nil'a Do **Nil'ar Peset **Nil'ar Peset *Nil'vran *Nil'vran **Nil'a Ro **Nil'a Ro *Nin'E'Lordus *Nin'E'Lordus *Nto **Wormhole (Nto) *Nutin *Obatta **Wormhole (Obatta) *Odnan *Ofine *Olein **Olos *One'E'Ringa *One'E'Ringa *Onllot *Onllot *Outbound *Outbound **HG-Outbound **Vrenna **Vrenna *Outpost 819 **Gineia *Ovia **Vella LP III *P'aedt **P'ar Aed *P'ecksa **P'ar Veraniso *P'napna **P'a He **P'ar Karo *P'omlpha **P'a Ro *Pact *Peflek *Pentori *Pentori **Soth *Pet'E'Nalos *Pet'E'Nalos *Petra **UHP-23155 *Pilot **Atar *Pimen **Rimerta *Polaris *Pollux *Pontoll *Pontoll *Porto Rillia **HG-Porto Rillia **Ryll *Pren **Ginka *Procyon *Procyon *Procyon *Procyon *Procyon **Nirvana **UHP-1001 **UHP-1001 **UHP-1002 **UHP-1002 **UHP-1002 **UHP-1002 **Wormhole (Procyon) *Qellan *Qellan *Qreck *Ran'E'Shepos *Ran'E'Shepos *Rautherion **HG-Rautherion **Rauther **Rautherian Prime *Rcaris *Reer **Tekel LP *Rend **Pand *Rendell *Rendell *Rigel **Neo New York **Rigel III *Rimshot **GLi-Tech-nia *Rom'I'Luj *Rom'I'Luj *S7evyn **Link **Our Spiel *Sale *Sanddown **Kiniké **Kolan *Scheall **Harbor *Scheros *Schev *Sect **Gungungun *Sel'I'Gal *Sel'I'Gal *Sender **Cunjo *Ser'E'Ousa *Ser'E'Ousa *Shel *Sibko **Kerensky *Sirius **Sirius II **Sirius Prime *Smada *Sol *Sol **Earth **Earth **Europa **Europa **Jupiter **Mars **Mars **Wormhole (Sol) *Son'I'Dot *Son'I'Dot *Sondurll *Sonete **Lobos *South Manchester **Cornwall **Goliath **HG-S. Manchester *SPC-011 *SPC-013 *SPC-0193 *SPC-020 *SPC-034 *SPC-050 *SPC-050 **Auroran LP IV *SPC-089 *SPC-1367 *SPC-1414 *SPC-1421 *SPC-1421 **Auroran LP I *SPC-1555 *SPC-1555 *SPC-1927 **LV-2063 **UHP-0164 *SPC-1948 *SPC-2421 *SPC-2637 *SPC-2710 *SPC-2710 *Spica **Spica **Wormhole (Spica) *Sur'E'Qoru *Sur'E'Qoru *Systoll *Systoll *Tau Ceti **Tau II **Tau III **Tau Prime *Teft **Daor *Tekel *Tekel **HG-Tekel **Tekel **Tekel **Wormhole (Tekel) *Tekel Hook **Fortitude *Tekel Kymon **Kymonth Station **Kymonthia *Tekel Nicka **Nickas **Tekel SS I *Tekel Over **Gladius **Gladius Shipyards *Tekel Reeva **Resilience *Tekel Rom **Romule *Telluer **Wormhole (Telluer) *Teltar *Teltar *Tenetria *Terval **Valoria *Tichel **HG-Tichel **Spacedock II **Viking *Tidbinbilla **LPAD *Til'hapin **Tre'a Se *Tin'E'Tivel *Tin'E'Tivel *Tiria *Tocc **Cunja Loff *Tonallo *Too'E'Bindem *Too'E'Bindem *Tre'erman *Tre'erman **Tre'a Vi **Tre'ar Erma *Tre'helov **Tre'ar Teschesch *Tre'illica **Tre'ar Helonis *Tre'minor **Tre'a Ca **Tre'ar Varia *Tre'olepla **Tre'a Do **Tre'an Olep *Tre'petaka **Tre'ar Petak *Tre'pirana **HG-Tre'pirana **Tre'a Ro **Tre'ar Pira **Tre'ar Vano *Tre'vasar **Tre'ar Illini *Tri'cikilla **Tre'ar Vilarn *Tri'lipra **Tre'a He **Tre'ar Aeberl *Tri'niphu *Tri'niphu **Tre'ar Zalom **Tre'ar Zalom *Trishka **Misfire *Tuatha *Tuatha *Tuatha *Tuatha **New Ireland **New Ireland **New Ireland **New Ireland *Tuente *Tur'I'Nis *Tur'I'Nis *Tural **Turalis *Tus'E'Viro *Tus'E'Viro *Typin *Tyr'I'Ded *Tyr'I'Ded *Unin *Unin **Auroran LP V *Uriall *Uriall *Uroa *Uvon **Vella LP II *Vantra **Heraan LP - 'Arik' *Varden *Varden **Luminary *Vega **HG-Vega **Las Vegas *Vel'I'Non *Vel'I'Non *Vella *Vella **HG-Vella **Vella **Vella *Vella Belt **Redhead *Vella Cak **Firebrand *Vella Hevel **Retsim *Vella Inkira **Vardoth *Vella Jocci **Joccia **Joccika *Vella Mikhail **Bolshevik *Vella Olaralo **Adek Loral *Vellos *Vellos **Vellos **Vellos **HG-V0a **Wormhole (Vellos) *Vemap **Heraan LP - 'Heraan' *Ver'ashan **HG-Ver'ashan **Ver'ar Shan **Ver'ar Sho **Wormhole (Ver'ashan) *Ver'asplast **Ver'ar Plas **Ver'a Ca *Ver'avo **Ver'ar Pised *Ver'E'Liani *Ver'E'Liani *Ver'ikar **Tre'ar Aljo **Ver'ar Noriout *Ver'roqi **Ver'a He **Ver'a Se **Ver'ar Roqu *Vestin **Moash LP II *VNP-001 *VNP-001 **HG-V01 *VNP-002 *VNP-002 **HG-V02 *Von'E'Richt *Von'E'Richt *Vyl'E'Tinti *Vyl'E'Tinti *Warana **Vella LP I *Willon *Willon **Pipeline *Wittor **Water Moon **Wittor Prime *Wolf 359 **New England *Xante *Xym'E'Caros *Xym'E'Caros *Yllar *Yon'I'Res *Yon'I'Res *Yria *Z'elta *Z'heaj **Z'heaj *Z'precti **Z'precti He *Z'rena *Za'diti **Ar'za Diti *Za'iuso *Za'iuso **Ar'Za Iusia **Ar'Za Ory'hara *Za'krana *Zalo *Zel *Zipa Category:Maps